Ice-Bound: Part 1
by OrangeFeels
Summary: A remake/rewrite of Frostbitten Fate: Part 1. Further editing and more story added. Also foreshadowing, that's always good. Elsa reconnects with somebody she thought long gone, but will this connection bring with it unwanted attention? Yes, it will. Meanwhile, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven struggle with what they believe to be the end of the world, and perhaps more.


**Chapter 1**

Elsa never thought herself one for celebration. Of course, keeping mostly to herself her whole life, the thought had never crossed her mind that she may have to attend some sort of feast every night. Her first party didn't go too well. But that was half a year ago. Sure, it may not have been that long a time, but she'd learned lots in those six months.

Like how to never trust her sister alone in the kitchen. Seriously, that girl loved chocolate.

When she was younger, she was told to conceal her powers. Of course, her parents were only trying to help, but they had missed the point of what Pabbie the troll was trying to tell them all those years ago. Love. Love was the key to controlling her powers. Elsa learned to love, to not shut people out, and to let go of her fears.

She did *not love*, however, having to attend this banquet.

This whole trade deal had gone through with a kingdom near the Great Bay, a... well, great big bay. It was close to Arendelle, but far enough away that Elsa didn't worry about having to transport food and other perishable goods to them. Mainly lumber. Perhaps some sort of negotiation would remain in place for the intake of-

Jeez, even thinking about this made Elsa tired. She yawned, and leaned back onto her bed. The sun hadn't even risen yet, but Elsa stopped trying to sleep. She knew it was no use.

Her platinum blonde hair hung in ragged strands over her eyes, so she had trouble seeing anything.

**THUNK!**

But her hearing was just fine...

Now, since the Great Thaw six months ago, Elsa had her fair share of crazy fans. But none had ever managed to climb the castle walls, and get outside her room unseen.

Elsa blew the hair from her face, and grabbed the candlestick that had long-since extinguished from her bedside table. Slowly, she rose from her bed. She was careful not to step too heavily on the floor. The creak could scare off the intruder.

The Queen quietly opened her bedroom window, and stepped out into the frigid night air. Elsa shivered as soon as her foot hit the roof, and she regretted not wearing shoes. Too late for that now.

Elsa got her footing, and scampered towards where she had heard the sound come from.

She froze as she heard the gentle sound of walking, and then jumping... More walking... and silence... Then a creak.

Elsa moved as quickly as she could in the direction of the noise. Soon she happened upon a window that led to the east wing of the castle, where Anna's room was. The window was wide open.

Elsa maneuvered to the window, and climbed back into the castle.

She readied a snowball in one hand, what that would do, she had no idea.

Elsa's heart stopped when she saw Anna's bedroom door sat ajar. What would that intruder want with her? Unmentionable!

The Queen broke out into a full-fledged sprint towards her sister's room, when a dark shape lumbered out of it. Elsa threw the snowball as hard as she could, and than rammed into the intruder. It sounded faint as it fell to the floor.

"What are you doing in here?!" the Queen demanded.

Hold on.

Elsa blinked twice as she realized who she had tackled.

"I live here." Anna said, as she gasped for air.

"Oh, Anna!" Elsa shot to her feet, and pulled her sister up to face her. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Where's the intruder?"

"What?" Anna asked, still dreary. "Intruder, huh?"

"Anna, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine. What's up with you? A girl can't even get a drink of water around here without being tackled by the Queen."

"You're sure you're alright?" Elsa asked.

"Sure I'm sure."

Elsa took one last look around, then closed and locked the window.

"You mean you didn't see... anybody?"

"No, nobody. Elsa, why are you so nervous?" Anna asked.

"No reason."

"Could it be the banquet? Or maybe all the suitors who will visit tomorrow?" Anna asked sarcastically.

"Eww, no. Gross. No. Come on, let's go to the kitchen. We'll talk there. I need something to keep me awake." Elsa said.

"Elsa, seriously, I'm fine. You need to get some rest." Anna soothed.

"Can't. Tried." Elsa took another drink of what she thought was coffee.

"Well try harder! It's..."

Anna looked at the clock.

"Two in the morning. You can't stay awake all night before the banquet." Anna said, trying to tame Elsa's monstrosity of hair with a comb.

"Watch me." Elsa said again. The Queen had dark bags under her eyes, and was paler than usual.

"Come on, Elsa. Stop kidding yourself. You may be magical, but your not immune to being tired." Anna noted that the hot cocoa she had given Elsa in place of coffee was indeed having the desired effect.

"Nuuuuhh..." Elsa groaned, leaning against her hand.

Anna stood her sister up from her chair, and pulled the Queen onto her back. She may be two years older, but Anna had hefted her fair share of weight. She carried her dozing sister back to her room and tucked her into bed.

"Now, good night Elsa." Anna whispered.

"Hmmm..." Elsa said.

Anna smiled, and closed the door. The Princess then withdrew the medallion she had found from her nightgown. The medallion was old, and had three phrases etched onto it in old norse. Nothing Anna understood. But that man who had given it to her...

That was a close one.


End file.
